Walking Through Fire
by woundedhearts
Summary: Running from your past can be a deadly prospect. Espeically if that past refuses to stay buried. Life is anything but pleasant when an old score must be settled and a payment must be rendered. The question is...what and who are you willing to sacrifice in order to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Walking through Fire – Chapter 1: Janet Ellis**

Janet Ellis sat behind her desk in the tiny little room she called her office. In front of her was a pile of folders all filled with children waiting to be placed with a good family. She had been working for the _Tipton Children's Orphanage_ for a good number of years and still couldn't manage to get used to the disappointment she saw in the children's small faces when the chance for an adoption fell through.

As she sorted through her files she separated them into two piles. The first were of children who were good candidates for adoption. All under a certain age, all well behaved, no health problems, no faults what so ever. Then there was the second pile, all deemed unadoptable by the criteria set forth through the state. The outcasts, troublemakers and children with health related issues that to them were unchangeable, but to a prospective parent was deemed a hard sell.

When she finished separating the two, she realized that one stack was slightly taller than the other, and she sighed knowing these kids would probably grow up never knowing what a decent home and a loving family would look like.

These were the days when she found her job to be quite difficult to take. The days when she felt like throwing in the towel and walking away. Over the years she had quite a few like this but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Janet's heart broke a little more, as she reached over and picked up the first folder of one of these so called difficult cases, a name that would go into the computer and be categorized by a single set of numbers, no longer classified as a person.

"Janet?" Maggie tapped softly on her supervisor's door, and interrupted her thoughts. "Marcus Dixon is here to see you for his 2:30 appointment."

Janet picked up the files she'd been stacking and with the help of her assistant placed them on a table nearby. Taking her seat once more, she took a breath and calmly nodded her head, indicating to Maggie that it was alright to show him in.

"Miss Ellis," The man stated as he walked into the room, ignoring her extended hand in favor of sitting down on the chair across from her. "Alright, I'm here to discuss your concern over closing The _Ferris Evan's Home for Wayward Children_ as you requested." Clearing his throat and adjusting his vest and tie he continued. "Now this is no guarantee that I am going to agree to any terms over keeping that place open, but I thought out of the kindness of my heart I would at least hear you out. Now you have ten minutes before I have to leave so I can make it to an important meeting with my colleagues. So in saying that you may begin."

Janet wanted to rip his tongue out and shove it down his throat. The business man had been a pain in her side since they were children and now as adults she realized, things hadn't changed much. He always was a kiss ass, who would do anything and everything to better his position in life, even if it meant destroying others in the process.

When she had left messages at his office practically pleading to speak with him over this situation, she thought she could appeal to his better nature. But now sitting across from him she remembered he didn't have one. No he wanted one thing and currently the orphanage and 200 plus children were in his way which was not acceptable.

"Mr. Dixon," She smiled trying to keep her anger in check, this may be her only opportunity to state her case and she wanted to have her say. "If you close the orphanage and destroy the building you will be putting a lot of children out on the street and taking jobs away from people who really need them and care about them. This is not about an old building; you are playing with people's lives and lively hoods. I am asking you to please reconsider your plans."

"Was that all, you called me down here to tell me something you could have left in a voicemail." Marcus snarled preparing to leave.

"Have you even read any of the paper work I sent you or for that matter listened to any of those voicemails I have left?" She asked.

"Truth is, they aren't very important I have made up my mind. I need that land I bought it legally and so I have the right to do anything I want with it."

"Look Dickie!" Janet half shouted. "Just because you are an uncaring, selfish bastard who doesn't like playing with others, doesn't give you the right to call the game just because you have the means to, how can you live with yourself?"

"There it is," Marcus laughed. "You know what I've always hated about you?"

"What?" Janet asked through her clenched teeth.

"You never knew when to quit, always had to be right even when you ended up laying in a puddle of mud you still could not accept defeat." Marcus stated as he got up and walked toward the exit. "It's funny I would have thought that you would have learned to be a little more obliging the night your parents died. I guess we all have something we have to learn to live with." And with that Marcus left the room softly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Cody Martin sat in his office just finishing up the last minute paper work that legally bound little Alexander to his new adoptive parents. _One more in the bucket a thousand more to go_, Cody thought as he eyed the stack of files on his desk.

In the next moment he heard an all too familiar ring tone personalized specifically to his older brother. Smiling he picked up his cell phone and hit the send button.

"Hey bro what's the 411?" Cody asked in relevance to their scheduled all night poker game. "Have you gotten everything on the list?"

"Yah about that"

"Zack I told you, my basement, my table, my cards, my chips, you're…."

"Junk food list, I know, I know." Zack said. "Look something came up at the last minute, but I will be there with two bags filled to the brim with junk food in hand."

"That's better." Cody smiled. "At least Haley bought some healthy stuff."

"What you don't trust me to get anything healthy?" Zack faked annoyance. "You have to ask your wife."

"Dude, the last time I asked you to get something healthy you brought me back an apple."

"Yah, and?"

"It was dipped in caramel."

"What's your point?"

"Never mind," Cody said shaking his head. "What's going on, why are you going to be late?"

"Actually, that is something I have to talk to you about, but it's quite a conversation. I think I may need your help."

Cody sat up straighter in his chair and turned up the volume on his phone giving his brother his full attention.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Cody asked concerned.

"Don't worry little bro I'm fine, but this case does fall under your expertise. I'll explain everything when I get there I promise."

"Alright," Cody replied.

"Have you gotten a hold of Woodchip and Bob?" Zack asked.

"Yah, they'll be there, they promised to behave themselves this time."

"What you didn't like the food fight?" Zack chuckled.

"Maybe if we were college kids but we are adults and way past childish nonsense like food fights."

"So you weren't having fun?"

"No I wasn't." Cody tried to answer seriously, but he knew Zack would be able to see right through it.

"So you didn't have any fun dumping that bowl of chex mix on my head?"

Cody thought for a minute, "No that was fun!" he added laughing.

"Yah I kind of thought so when you started doing the robot."

Cody thought back and laughed as his brother stood with a bowel over his head and he danced around him.

"You always do know how to make my life entertaining." Cody said laughing even though there was a note of seriousness in his voice.

"Yah, what kind of brother would I be otherwise?"

Cody smiled when he heard Zack laugh, he was about to continue the conversation when a thoroughly pissed off woman walked into his office looking like she wanted to kill someone. Figuring that was his cue to cut his ties with Zack for the moment, he said his goodbyes, hung up and waited for Janet to get what she needed to off her chest.

"That slimy, heartless, piece of filth, high and mighty…jerk, grrrr…" Janet growled picking up the stapler and slamming it back on his desk.

"Janet, no offense but cursing is not your thing."

"Then how about this, I'm going to remove his internal organs one by one, and then slowly slice his body up into little bite sized pieces which I will then feed to my dog." She hissed.

"Do you even have a dog?"

"Not the point!" She shouted slumping down onto a seat.

"I'm guessing that meeting with Marcus Dixon didn't go well?"

"That bastard," she whispered again failing to control her emotions.

"I'm guessing the demolition is going to happen as scheduled." He asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "I don't know what else to do, I've called, written letters. They all tell me the same thing, he owns the land and has every right to shutdown the orphanage, their hands are tied."

"Are you sure there isn't anything you've missed, any loop holes you've failed to uncover?" Cody asked her.

"Yes, I've researched it." She stated. "I've practically pulled my hair out trying to figure out a way to save the _FEH_."

"There has to be something more we can do?" Cody told her a as light bulb slowly went off in his mind. "Zack, he would be able to find out."

"You are not asking your brother for help."

"Look I don't know what exactly happened between the two of you, but in spite of your personal conflicts he is a very good private detective." Cody expressed defending his brother's capabilities. "And with his connections he'll be able to get information we can't."

"You have a point but I just hate the way he gloats."

"When are you two finally going to admit it?" Cody asked.

"Admit what?" Janet replied sheepishly.

"What do you mean what?" he asked. "You don't have to be a detective to catch the sparks flying between the two of you."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Martin."

"Sure you tell yourself that, Ellis." Cody replied laughing at the soft blush that played across her face. "You two have more fireworks going on than the ones at the annual company Fourth of July picnic."

"Could we please just get back to the topic at hand?"

"Okay I'll just say one more thing and then we'll drop the subject." Cody stated. "My brother can be difficult to understand sometimes. I know him, and if he told you he cared deeply about you, he meant it."

"Before or after he took that barmaid home?" She asked.

"He said nothing happened, and I can tell when he's lying. Janet nothing happened." Cody waited a minute for her to say something, when she didn't he simply sighed. "It's been three months don't you think it's time to bury the hatchet. He gave her a ride home, he didn't propose."

"Cody you are one of my closet friends and I do respect your opinion, so don't take it the wrong way when I say, butt out of my love life."

"In any other case I'd have to say okay, but in this one I can't honestly do that. Zack is my brother, you are one of my closet friends and I want to see both of you happy." He replied. "And right now, I don't see that." Cody shook his head when he again didn't get a response and changed the subject. "Why don't you come over on Sunday, we'll have a BBQ and we can ask Zack together. I really think he could help."

"That sounds like a plan," Janet replied. "But for now I need to finish a few things before I can head home."

"Yah same here," He stated glancing at the clock on his computer screen. "I can't believe its 3:30, in an hour and a half the work day will be over. I'm emphasizing the word _over_."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked innocently.

"No taking your work home with you."

"K…" She stated with a cheesy smile as she left.

"I mean it, none, nada…you got me?" Cody laughed as she snickered while walking down the hall away from his office.

* * *

The next hour and a half seemed to drag on for Janet as she tried desperately to get as much work done as she could before it was time to clock out. Yet it seemed that would be easier said than done as her mind wondered back to the conversation with Dickie, or Mr. Dixon, every few minutes.

As she again re-read the same paragraph for the umpteenth time she finally closed the folder and gave up. Maggie had said her goodnights a few minutes before and as she gathered her things she realized that there were only a few workers left around her, one of them being Cody who was now walking toward her office.

"Hey just wanted to say goodnight before I head out, care to have an escort to your car?" Cody smiled.

"Sure, just give me a minute to gather my things and sign out."

"Okay, I'll meet you down by the vending machine." Cody told her. "I'm going to grab a couple of those bags of Peanut M&M's Zack loves before heading out."

"You don't think he bought enough?" She laughed. "Tonight isn't let's get sick on junk food night."

"Alright there for me, but don't say anything, I'm trying to get him to eat healthier. I still have that bet going with Haley and I'm determined to win."

Janet found herself laughing, recalling how hard it was to get his brother to eat a salad.

A moment later she thought she heard a noise, but when she looked around and saw nothing she shrugged her shoulders and continued to gather her things together.

Her screams were muffled as she felt herself being picked up off the floor, as a strong hand covered her mouth, while another one wrapped around her waist. As she struggled to get loose she tried to kick at her attackers legs and scratch at his hands praying he would release her long enough to be able to cry out.

* * *

Cody stood in front of the vending machine cursing the last bag of his favorite candy covered peanuts. Wasn't it determined that they would replace this stupid thing at the last office meeting. Frustrated because the machine wouldn't give up his favorite treat, he decided to do what any sane man would. He began to wrestle with the tall box holding his candy hostage.

He was just about to put his foot through the clear hard molded plastic that barricaded the various snacks from easy access, when he heard an ear piercing scream coming from the direction of Janet's office.

* * *

**An: Hi everyone this story is part of a long list of stories I've currently been working on and trying to finish. I hope you like it, I won't give too much away just yet but hopefully I've given you enough to at least peak your interest. Read and Review I'm curious to see what you think so far. Smiles! :)**

**Btw: I have to thank Tiger for his insight on what a dog will and will not eat. Also Wyntirsno and Man of Faith for giving this a once over before I posted it! You guys rock!! :) Smiles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Walking through Fire – Chapter 2: A Stranger Waits**

Cody ran back toward Janet's office as a second scream reached his ears, his heart pounding in his chest as his mind went into panic mode. He didn't know what was happening in that room but he knew from the sounds he was hearing it wasn't good.

His worst fears were realized when he screeched to a halt in the doorway and noticed a man dressed completely in black with a ski mask on struggling to forcibly subdue his co-worker. Without thinking about what he was doing he rushed in and pulled the guy off of Janet, spun him around and gave him a right cross, stunning him long enough to continue the surprise attack.

Grabbing him by the front of his shirt he picked him up and practically tossed him out into the hallway. Cody was ready for anything as he followed the man and closed the door behind him barricading Janet inside. He didn't know what this guy's problem was, but he wasn't going to take any chances with her safety.

To his surprise the man stood up and shoved him out of the way, causing him to fall backwards into a nearby potted plant. It afforded him the time he needed as he then headed out the door marked stairway entrance. Cody followed the foot steps leading down into the parking garage.

When he reached the door he flung it open and walked into nothing but silence. He looked around for the attacker and saw no one. Two cars sat in the opposite corner, one was his, and the other he knew to be Janet's, yet his instincts cried out telling him he was not alone.

The assault came so fast he didn't know what had hit him until it was too late. He heard a noise behind him and turned just long enough to come face to face with a metal trash can. Before he knew it, he was out for the count.

* * *

Janet immediately picked up the phone and called security as soon as the door closed. Still shaking from the encounter she could barely keep the receiver steady in her hands, but she knew they needed help.

She had faith in her friend's abilities since she knew that he and Zack loved to spar when the older twin was training with the police academy. He made sure that his little brother benefited from his expertise. Yet she also knew that training with Zack and fighting a person intent on harming him were two very different things.

The line was answered on the first ring and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Security, this is Greg."

"Greg, this is Janet on the eighth floor, and I need your help."

"What happened?" the security officer asked noting the panic in her voice.

"I'm not completely sure, this man wearing a ski mask just assaulted me," she replied. "I mean, he came out of nowhere."

"Okay calm down, where are you now, and more importantly, where is he?" Greg asked.

"Cody is chasing him down to the main parking garage I think, I'm in my office with the door locked."

"Cody Martin?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"Hang on."

Greg took out his walkie talkie and hit the button. "Chris I need you to meet me down in the main garage, we have a situation."

"What's going on?" Chris replied.

"No time for that, just meet me down there and I'll fill you in."

"I'm on my way," the voice replied.

Greg then turned to Peter and asked him to scan the security cameras as he got back on the line with Janet.

"Janet I'm sending Ken up to your office, I'll tell him to stay put until we get there."

"Please hurry I think this man maybe dangerous."

"I understand…"

Greg began but was stopped when he felt Peter tug on his sleeve.

"Dude, I think we may have a problem," he stated as they watched a figure knocked out cold on the floor of the garage.

"Janet I need you to stay put and don't open that door to anyone but Ken or one of us. Peter is going to call the police," he said into the phone.

"But what about Cody?"

"Don't worry everything will be okay, we're going to check up on him right now."

"Okay, please hurry," she pleaded and once again Greg reassured her that everything would work out.

"Pete, call the police and don't let Janet hang up the phone until Ken verifies he is standing beside her. I'm going to head downstairs to meet Chris."

"Sounds like a plan," Pete replied.

"Oh and Peter, you may want to make sure the 911 operator dispatches an ambulance too," he added as he shuffled on out of the room.

* * *

Across town Zack had just pulled up to the all night mini-mart when his cell phone went off indicating there was a call. Noticing it was a restricted number he debated on whether or not to answer it, this was after all his poker night and he hadn't had a day off in awhile.

When it stopped ringing he smiled, but, when it rang again he rolled his eyes and picked it up, hitting the send button he placed it too his ear. "Whoever this is, this better be good." Zack barked.

"Oh this is very good news, the best news I've had in awhile, in fact," the voice replied.

"Who is this?" Zack asked.

"That's not important now, what is important is the fact that your brother is lying in a puddle of blood, because he got in the way of my getting what I want."

Zack's blood turned cold and a feeling of rage took over, but he knew from his training that he needed to stay calm. Whoever this was it didn't sound like he was playing games.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"I want the Ellis bitch to lay off, she's been sticking her nose in my business for far too long."

"And what business is that?"

"That's not your concern; just make sure you pass this little message on, if she continues she will die."

"Okay so why tell me?"

"Because your brother is another big part of the problem, and I'm sure you could find a way to help me out, by putting a stop to it."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"I'll leave that up to you," the man laughed sarcastically.

"And what makes you think I would help you?"

"Because I don't think you want to attend a double funeral."

The phone line clicked indicating the caller had hung up. Zack didn't waste any time and turned on the ignition. Screeching out of the parking lot he made a beeline for the building that housed the offices of the Tipton Orphanage.

* * *

Greg met Chris down in the parking garage as he was trying to revive a thoroughly disoriented Cody. When he tried to get up for the second time and stumbled backwards the two men reached out to help him.

"What happened," he mumbled pressing his palms against his forehead.

"You need to sit tight, you have a pretty nasty bruise on the back of your head," Chris told him.

"My head feels like it just collided with a sledge hammer."

"Not quite, a metal trash can from what we can tell," Greg replied trying to examine the bruise as gently as possible. "What do you remember?"

"I'm not sure I, yes, and this man, there was this man and he was wearing all black. He had…Janet, where's Janet, is she okay?" Cody tried to sit up but again stumbled backwards as a wave of dizziness hit him full force.

"Dude, you need to stay still," Chris exclaimed looking over to Greg.

"Ken are you there?" Greg asked into his walkie talkie.

"Yah I'm here, everything is still a-ok up here. What's the 411 down there?" Ken replied.

"Cody is bumped and bruised but seems okay for now. Still he needs medical attention, after all I'm no doctor," Greg finished knowing Janet would be listening and not wanting her to worry.

"Alright, I'll pass that on," Ken replied. "I hear the sirens coming now."

"Can I talk to him?" Janet begged. "Please I'm so worried."

"Why don't we let the emt's check him out first and then we can head down there when we know it's safe." Ken advised.

Janet pulled the two way device from his hand and clicked on it so the other person could hear her.

"Greg what are you not telling me?"

"Janet don't worry he's fine," Greg replied, hoping she'd believe him.

"You're lying," she stated.

"Come on would I lie to you about something so important?"

"Then let me talk to him?" Janet stated in a no nonsense tone. "I'm not messing around; I can either talk to him now or talk to him face to face. Your call?"

"Alright," Greg replied. "Don't come down here, I don't know where this prick is." Too late he knew he had made a mistake as soon as he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"You think he's still in the building?"

Janet's heart began to race and she collapsed on a nearby chair. The thought that the man might still be around terrified her. Ken knew how upset she must be, and tried to reason with her.

"Look don't worry so much, Pete is watching the monitors carefully and Greg has a few security guards searching the building. If he's still here we'll find him, but I highly doubt it."

"Thanks Ken you're a good guy," Janet replied with a warm smile.

"I try."

* * *

A few minutes had passed since Zack had received the phone call. In a mad rush to get to Cody he must have broken every safety rule in the driving manual and then some. The man's voice playing over and over in his mind didn't help matters when the call came over the police scanner asking for a 10-43, which is the signal to call for a doctor.

As he rounded a corner he could see all the emergency vehicles sitting in front of the building with their lights still flashing. He pulled over across from the chaos and jumped out of his car. As he walked toward the scene he noticed an old model Red Toyota Camery sitting under the cover of a tree down the road.

When he looked a bit closer he could see an occupant in the driver's seat. It was too dark too see his face clearly from this distance, but alarms bells went off in his mind and something told Zack that this man being here wasn't a coincidence.

He slowly began walking toward the car and could feel the man's eyes on him; with each step he knew his instincts were right. Standing in the middle of the street he froze as the person turned on the ignition and flashed their high beams blinding him. When he heard the sound of the screeching tires, Zack Martin knew he was in trouble.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this was so slow in coming but I'm working on four stories at once. Yah not a good idea for those of you who are fairly sane, but lucky for me I don't have that problem! **

**Many Smiles! :) **

**Please read and review, until next time take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through Fire – Chapter 3: A Near Miss

Zack managed to jump out of harm's way just as the car came screeching toward him. The driver must have realized the kind of commotion he had caused, because in the next moment he turned the corner on two wheels with a couple of patrol cars in pursuit.

The older twin sat up in a nearby bush and patted himself to make sure all was intact. Letting out a sigh of relief, he counted his blessings that he's only injuries were a skinned elbow and a bruised shoulder.

"Zack you okay man?" Bob came running over in his police uniform with half a dozen patrol men behind him. Both he and Bob had joined the police academy just out of high school and for a time even served as partners. "Do you need me to get an EMT?"

"No, I'm cool."

"Are you sure?" Bob asked.

"I'm sure," he smiled. "Don't worry, it's nothing I can't fix with a bottle of peroxide and a couple of band aids."

"Fine," Bob barked. "But, what the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure," Zack snarled getting up and dusting himself off. "But I'm sure as hell going to find out." He searched his surroundings but didn't find who he was looking for. "Where's Cody?"

"They are looking him over now," he stated noting the worried look on his face. "He's got a pretty nasty bump on his head and will need to have some test s done as a precaution, but overall he seems okay."

"What exactly happened?"

"From what we can gather, someone tried to attack Janet in her office…" Bob began.

"Janet is okay right?" he asked interrupting his friend.

"Yah she's fine, Cody was able to stop him," Bob continued. "He followed him down to the parking garage and the scum bag slammed a metal trash can against the back of his head."

"A trash can? What the hell?" Zack angrily stated. "Thank God he's okay, after that phone call..."

"What phone call?" Bob asked.

"Nothing never mind."

Bob's instincts were doing double time, and he eyed his best friend and old partner with a suspicious eye. He could always tell when he was up to something or knew something more than he was willing to let on.

"Alright spill it."

Zack lowered his voice so that only he could hear him. "Alright, but this stays off the record until I can figure out what the hell this is all about."

Bob nodded his head and Zack told him about the phone call he had received a few minutes before he had arrived on the scene.

"And they didn't say anything more?" Bob asked.

"No, but it was enough to make my blood boil," he replied clenching his fists at his sides.

"Well this obviously has something to do with Cody and Janet but what, also, why call you?"

"My thoughts exactly."

Just as they were about to say more, they heard Cody's voice over the noise of the emergency personnel.

"We'll talk more tonight." Zack whispered before he and Bob walked over to Cody, who was lying on a stretcher.

"Look I don't need any tests, I'm fine so I'm not going."

"Yes you are." Zack shouted startling his twin.

"Zack, where did you come from?" Cody asked and then pouted thinking he could play the sympathy card.

"Don't look at me like that," Zack smirked knowing what he was trying to do. "You are going to the hospital if I have to strap you down myself."

"No I'm not," he replied folding his arms across his chest.

He reminded Zack of a small child throwing a tantrum. He knew Cody's irrational fear of hospitals stemmed from the day he had his tonsils removed. But this was necessary and he wasn't taking any chances.

"Cody I think you should go," Janet said trying to avoid the eyes that had suddenly fallen on her.

"Yah I think so too man," Bob added. "That bump looks pretty nasty."

Cody listened to his friend's advice, but noticed the sudden awkwardness that befell his brother, and his ex-girlfriend. He knew that the first meeting would be strained, but this was ridicules.

"You could say hi to one another," he said reminding them of the fact that they were supposed to be adults. "Seriously you're acting like preschoolers."

Janet took a deep breath and forced a smile, "Zack."

"Janet."

"Now see, was that so hard?" Cody grinned. "Okay, now as much fun as this experience has been, I think it's time for me to head home," Cody pulled the covers back and began to get off the gurney. That was until Zack stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Zack, I thought I had just made that clear?" he replied. "Look I'm sure Haley is worried sick, so…"

"So, I'll give her a call and have her meet us at the hospital."

"I feel fine."

"Codes, don't make me pull out the straps."

"Yah right, like you'd do that," Cody snarled.

"Oh I would," Zack waved a hand over to the waiting ambulance workers, "Guys, I think this patient needs to be restrained, he…"

"Alright," Cody huffed. "Just know this, I officially hate you now."

"Yah, yah, yah, get in line."

* * *

Haley was in the middle of cooking dinner as her sister munched on a party tray at the kitchen table. She laughed as Ellie told her another crazy story in between mouthfuls of ranch dipped celery. After being her own boss for so many years, she had finally decided to return to office life. Not that Haley could blame her; it did come with perks, mainly a regular paycheck and good medical benefits.

Still she missed their morning ritual of coffee and bagels, making her own hours afforded her the luxury of more time for sisterly bonding. But she figured she couldn't complain too much, after all Ellie did live right next door.

Also she enjoyed their new discussions centering on incompetent office workers and overbearing bosses. As of yet she still hasn't decided if Ellie liked her job or not, but it was entertaining to listen to her banter.

"So anyway, after finishing up the Simpson case and filing it away," she began. "I was asked into Mr. Lamont's office."

"Okay and what happened?"

"He said his secretary would be out of the office for a couple of weeks and if I would be willing to take on some added responsibilities while she's away."

"That's a good thing right?" Haley asked.

"Right, it's a very good thing."

"Wait is this the girl who jumped on the table at the Christmas party and did the robot, the same one who couldn't go to work the next morning because she had a hang over?"

"No she called in sick because of a hang nail," Ellie corrected her.

"You mean a hangover."

"Nope a hang nail," Ellie laughed. "At least, that was the message she left."

"So, why is she still there?" Haley questioned placing a cup of hot chocolate in front of her.

"I would have to guess a twenty inch waist, a rather large C-Cup and a backside to rival J-Lo's."

"Aww…nice," Haley replied sarcastically. "The male mind is a dangerous place."

"Tell me about it, I encounter more and more evidence of that each day at work," she said. "Hey Hale do me a favor and pass me the can of whipped cream inside the fridge."

"Oh we're out."

"Really you had a full can this morning?"

"Cody came home for lunch," Haley turned away, her cheeks crimson red.

"And you used an entire can of whipped…ohhhh, never mind," In spite of the obvious embarrassment on Haley's face, Ellie couldn't keep herself from laughing and when a few minutes went by Haley walked over to her annoyed.

"Are you about finished?" she asked.

"One more," Ellie gave one final chuckle and then closed her mouth. "Okay done."

Haley shook her head as the phone began to ring on the counter and she reached over to grab it.

"Hello," she said. "Oh, what's up Zack, Cody isn't home yet but…"

As Haley listened her face lost all color and she grabbed onto the back of a nearby chair for support. Ellie watched her sister's complexion and concern filled her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. "Haley what's wrong?"

Haley waved her hand a bit as a signal to her sister that she was trying to listen to what Zack had to say. "But you are sure he's doing okay?" she asked finally taking a deep breath.

"What happened?" Ellie once again asked.

"Okay I have Ellie with me, so we're on our way," Haley told him. "We'll be there in twenty minutes."

Haley hung up the phone and filled her sister in on what was happening.

"What kind of an accident?"

"I'm not sure, Zack just said that Cody had a small accident at work and hit his head. He said he was okay but they wanted to do some routine tests to make sure."

Ellie gave her a quick hug to assure her everything would be alright. Then she grabbed her purse while Haley made sure everything was turned off in the kitchen. As they made their way down the street and past the stop sign, they didn't realize that they were being followed.

* * *

At the hospital Bob, Zack and Janet waited while Cody was being checked over. The waiting was driving them nuts, especially the older twin who was now pacing the lobby. When Bob's cell went off he stepped outside for a minute. Janet and Zack tried to concentrate on Cody and nothing else, but that still didn't stop them from stealing awkward glances at one another.

Bob came back into the room with a disappointed look on his face. "That was the precinct; they didn't catch the guy who tried to flatten you."

Janet was instantly alert, "What do you mean by that?" the two men exchanged a glance and Janet crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm waiting?"

"Look it was nothing, I'm alright."

"I wasn't asking you," Janet stated and then turned to address Bob. "What happened?"

"Someone decided it would be a good idea, to run him over in front of your office building."

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Janet rushed over and sat down next to him.

"Now you want to know my opinion," he snarled.

"Don't be a dipstick, answer my question."

"Dipsticks don't answer questions, unless they are asked nicely," Zack smirked earning a contemptible glare from Janet. "But since you ask, I'm fine, thanks."

"This is all my fault, I should never have antagonized him," Janet sighed. "I never thought he would retaliate and not to mention take it this far."

"What?" Bob asked. "Who and what are you talking about?"

"After the man in the building assaulted me and I was able to calm myself enough, I racked my brain trying to figure out who would want to hurt me."

"Okay, and?" Zack and Bob both waited.

"Well, for awhile I couldn't think of anyone, I mean it's not like I go looking for trouble, well not usually, well actually I pretty much try to avoid it as often as I can, so I couldn't believe I opened my mouth and said what I said to him because what I said may have just ruined everything anyway, although, technically it was already ruined, I mean come on let's be honest he's not exactly the easiest person in the world to get along with…"

"Do you have any idea what she is talking about?" Bob whispered to Zack as they listened to Janet continue on with her babbling. "And does she do this often?"

"Only when she is trying to figure things out," Zack grinned. "And no I have no idea. Janet?"

"Janet?" Bob echoed.

"Janet!" they half shouted earning a few glances from the people seated nearby.

She stopped and looked to them "Who?" Zack questioned her making sure to lower his voice.

"You know you should really pay more attention," she sighed rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips, "Marcus Dixon."

They looked at her, and then looked at one another, then back at her again.

"Dickie?" they both said in unison.

* * *

"Would you please just step on it," Haley growled obviously frustrated with the way Ellie was driving.

"Haley relax, we'll be there soon."

"Your definition of soon, or my definition of soon?" she answered sarcastically.

Ellie ignored her and again peered out her review mirror, if she was borderline paranoid she would almost swear they were being followed. Shrugging her shoulders she pushed the thought aside once more and listened to her sister's worries.

"I know when Zack is lying to me, something really bad happened, I can feel it."

"Haley you don't know that for sure," she said.

"Yes I do, he's just sparing me a little longer," she replied. "I don't know why everyone is always trying to protect me from stuff, it's like they don't trust me to handle bad situations."

"Haley…?"

"No it's true, Cody does it, you do it, and everyone else does it to one extent or another."

Noting that she was getting upset, Ellie pulled out one of the paper bags that she kept in her glove compartment for emergencies, and handed one to her sister. All the while half listening as she continued with her lecture. Unbeknownst to her, she turned a few extra corners to try and fend off the sinking suspicion that stayed with her.

"Hale, Haley?" Ellie cried stopping her from babbling.

"I need you to take a deep breath and stay calm," she said. "I want you to put the phone on speaker and dial Zack's number."

"Why?"

"Trust me, dial the number," she told her as Haley eyed her with curiosity.

* * *

As Zack listened to the details concerning the orphanage, he's phone beeped indicating an incoming call.

"Hale, what's up?" Zack asked of his sister in law. "Are you almost here?"

"Zack it's me," Ellie stated as Haley continued to eye her strangely. "This is going to sound weird but, I think, I know this sounds nuts…"

"What sounds nuts?" he asked.

"I think someone maybe following us?" Haley's head snapped around searching the road behind them for the culprit and instantly found it. "I've tried driving around in circles in the hopes I was wrong, but with each turn I made he was right on my tail."

"Okay the main thing is too stay calm, now do you recognize the vehicle?" Zack asked, earning questioning looks from Bob and Janet. "Does it look familiar to you at all?"

"No I've never seen it before. Haley?" the younger woman shook her head indicating she had no idea.

"Okay, what does it look like and can you see the license plate?"

"I can't tell, it's a smaller car, but it's getting to dark to make anything out," Ellie stated. "It looks like a darker color, maybe a smaller model Ford or Saturn? But I can't be sure."

"Okay that's fine," Zack replied. "Now where are you?"

"We're about ten minutes from the hospital driving down liberty hill and headed in your direction."

While Zack was on the phone with Ellie and Haley, Bob was on his phone getting ready to call it in. He wasn't sure if it was the same guy who had tried to run him over, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Ellie I want you to drive along as if nothing has happened," he stated. "Bob and I are heading out there to meet you. Whatever you do don't make any stops, just keep driving."

"You don't have anything to worry about; I won't be stopping anywhere until I find out who the hell is following us."

"Good, Hale you doing okay?" Zack asked her.

"Yah, I think so," she whispered. "At least I haven't needed to use my bag yet."

"That's good to hear."

"Zack, Zack something is happening, he's speeding up," Ellie cried while Haley suddenly inflated her bag and prepared for a nervous breakdown.

"Remember, you're in the driver's seat, so no matter what happens I need you to stay focused."

"Oh my god, he's going to hit us." Haley shouted as the distinct sound of metal hitting metal resonated through the small interior of the car.

"Correction he just did hit us!" Ellie shouted as they felt another powerful jolt. "Something tells me this is not going to end well."

* * *

An: Hmm, another cliff hanger, I'm on a roll. Smiles! Okay so yet again I introduce another new character, for those of you who know me; you know I love to throw OC's into my stories to move the story along. This one is no exception, so be prepared to see a few more popping in here and there. :)

Many Smiles please read and review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Walking through Fire – Chapter 4: Sitting Targets

* * *

A cell phone rang in the dimly lit room, causing the person to stop what they were doing in order to answer it. Fumbling in semi-darkness, with nothing but a flashlight and the lighted numbers on the phone pad they answered it on the second ring.

"What do you want?"

"Have you found it yet?" the caller asked impatiently.

"No, I haven't found it," came the reply. "For God sakes I've only been in here for fifteen minutes."

"Are you doing a thorough search, I need those papers and I need them today."

"This isn't easy you know," they said. "I'm not exactly a professional when it comes to ransacking someone's home."

"You're right and I'm sorry," the voice replied. "I'm just anxious to get my hands on those documents."

"I know, but calling every few minutes isn't helping," they retorted in exasperation. "I'll call you when I'm in the car and as far away from here as I can get."

"Alright, but don't forget to check her office."

"I won't," they answered getting frustrated. "I have to go."

"Fine," and with that they closed the phone and continued the search.

* * *

"We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die…"

"Haley," Ellie shouted. "Knock it off, I need to focus and your chanting is not helping matters."

Just as she said those words they felt another powerful jolt from the car behind them. Who was this guy and why was he trying to run them off the road.

"Zack how far away are you?" Ellie asked him trying her best to sound calm.

"We just pulled out of the parking lot," he replied. "No sirens yet?"

"No, you said Bob called it in right?" Haley frantically asked as they were slammed yet again.

"Zack he's coming up on my left and he's close," Ellie shouted. "I think he may succeed in pushing us off the road."

Before he could reply the man plowed his car against hers, effectively causing her too loose control as they went careening off the pavement. The two women sat frozen while a figure they couldn't quite make out in the darkness, stepped out of his car with a gun.

"Hale duck!" Ellie shouted just as a bullet shattered their front windshield.

The girls screamed while a small round of shots were fired hitting every part of the car including their tires, which were now deflated.

"Zack," Haley cried. "His got a gun."

Just then they heard the sound of sirens in the distance and a car screeching down the road. Taking a minute to calm their nerves they lifted their heads and chanced a glance over the dashboard. The man was gone but two police cars as well as Zack's car came to a stop beside them.

* * *

"Girls are you okay?" Zack shouted as he yanked open the door and he and Bob helped them out.

"I think so," Ellie stated rather shaky.

"Okay?" Haley interrupted. "No we are not okay, this guy wanted to kill us."

"I don't think so," Zack surmised.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Haley countered.

"He was shooting at the car at point blank range," Bob chimed in. "If he had wanted to kill you, he would have."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Haley cried clutching her stomach.

"Here's the ambulance," Bob stated. "Have them give you a once over while we take a look around."

The two sisters nodded and walked over to where the EMT's were waiting. As Zack and Bob joined the four officers investigating the scene they couldn't help but cringe at how close this had come to a double murder. What was strange is why this person would choose to target the two women, when the caller had made it blatantly obvious who the two victims would be.

"Something doesn't add up," Zack stated. "They were in his sights, he had ample opportunity to shoot one if not both of them."

"I think they were trying to send us a message?"

"I agree," Zack said when his phone rang. "Zack here."

"I hope I didn't scare the ladies too badly," the person on the other end laughed.

"What the hell kind of crap are you pulling?" Zack shouted making Bob turn his head and pay attention.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like playing games."

"Really of all people I thought you would enjoy this more than anyone."

"Lay off my family," Zack growled. "Or…"

"Or what, you know what Martin, you make me laugh, really you do," Zack heard a chuckle which pissed him off more. "You actually think that your demands mean anything to me?" he added. "You just love playing the tough guy for everyone don't you? But we both know the truth, you're weak, you always have been. So how's your brother?" The line went dead as the man's laughter continued to echo in his ears.

"That was him," Bob stated noticing the angry expression on his friends face. "Wasn't it?"

"Damn it," Zack whispered under his breath. "If this guy wants to play games, we'll play games."

"What's going on?"

"I'm going to find that out, and when I do, I'm going to let this prick know he's fucking with the wrong guy."

"I thought this was about Cody and Janet?"

Zack paused to look over at Haley and Ellie who looked back at him. He knew that he couldn't do much here, still he was reluctant to leave them alone. He would have to take them back to the hospital with him in order to pick up Cody and Janet. If anything happened to them Cody would never forgive him, hell he would never forgive himself.

As if reading his mind Bob interrupted his thoughts. "Zack, go back to the hospital. I'll take Haley and Ellie home and we'll meet up at Cody's house in a bit." Bob stated with a smile. "Then we can all sit down and figure this out, and you can fill me in on the phone call you just received."

"Alright," Zack nodded.

* * *

After he and Bob filled Haley and Ellie in on the plans, he got back in his car just in time to receive another call. Gazing at the screen on his cell phone he flipped it open.

"Janet?" he stated. "Is he ready?"

"Yeah, he's ready," she replied. "How are Ellie and Haley?"

"You haven't told him anything have you?"

"No of course not," she said answering his question. "In fact I don't know exactly what to tell him."

"They're fine, I'll be there in a few and then we can drive over to your place and pick up a few things."

"Pick up a few things?" she asked confused. "Why?"

"Because, we have a lot to talk about and I'd rather we all do it under the same roof."

"But I can't, Angie is flying in tonight. I promised I'd pick her up from the airport," Janet informed him regarding her cousin's plans.

"I'll send a uniformed police officer to pick her up," he replied. "He'll drive her over to Cody's."

"What about my car, it's still parked in the garage at work."

"I'll give Greg and the boys a holler to keep an eye on it."

"I don't think this is a great idea," she replied rather annoyed.

"Janet, after what happened tonight, I really don't care what you think."

"Nice Zack, real nice," she stated as Cody was wheeled up beside her in a wheelchair. A nurse standing behind him.

"Are you too at it again?" Cody rolled his eyes and took the phone from her. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it bro, I'm a few minutes away. Do me a favor and stay inside the doors until I get there."

"It's kind of stuffy in here," the younger twin replied. "I think a little fresh air will do us good."

"Inside, I mean it!" he demanded before Cody heard a click indicating he had hung up.

Cody instantly caught on to the fact that Zack was using his cop voice and not his big brother voice. Something was wrong, but he knew he wasn't going to get a clear answer just yet. So he agreed, and they waited just inside the double doors. True to his word his brother pulled up a few minutes later and they all climbed into his car. The fact that Zack's eyes never stopped scanning their surroundings was not lost on his baby brother and that nagging feeling returned. Yup, something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Zack pulled up next too Janet's house and told his brother to wait while they ran in to grab a few things. The silence between them was deafening and awkward. The type of silence you could cut with a knife but that didn't change the plan, Janet was going with them whether she wanted to or not. Besides this was going to be a simple in, out and on their way situation.

Zack should have known better, in the academy he was taught never to trust _simple_. The first thing he noticed was the shattered glass near the window by the front door. It looked like someone had put their fist through it in order to gain access. The door stood open less than an inch and Zack forced Janet behind him.

To Janet's amazement Zack pulled out a gun from his holster and held it up. She hadn't known he still carried one, which was a crazy thought considering the line of work he was in. But still the idea terrified her.

"I want you stay back near those bushes," he whispered in no uncertain terms. "I'm going to check out the house."

"But what if someone is still in there?"

"That's what I'm hoping," he told her. "Then maybe we can get some answers," he added placing two fingers up to his lips indicating that he wanted her to stay quiet and hidden.

Janet did what she was told and placed herself between some bushes and the house well hidden from any danger. Or so she hoped, but then a thought hit her. What if the person ran out and saw her. As her heart began to beat a bit faster in her chest and her breathing became ragged from the fear enveloping her, she could have sworn that time slowed before she finally heard an all clear coming from inside the building.

She cautiously made her way inside and gasped. Her entire home looked like it'd been hit by a tornado. All her things were scattered around and flipped and toppled over. Several artifacts were broken and in pieces and hard to distinguish.

"Someone really did a number in here," Zack said walking in from the other room. "They ransacked every room."

Suddenly Janet's heart stopped and she gazed over to Zack in a panic. He saw the desperation in her eyes and knew something was up. When she ran into her bedroom, he was right behind her.

"Janet calm down," he asked as she began searching for whatever it was that she was looking for. "What are you looking for, let me help you." She was becoming hysterical and it was obvious she was crying.

"Where is it?" she cried. "I can't find it, help me find it."

"Find what?" Zack kneeled down beside her concerned.

"It's not here, I can't lose it. Zack I can't lose it."

"Lose what?" he asked taking a hold of both her hands. "What are we searching for?"

"The locket," she explained while leaning up against him.

Finally Zack understood. The last item her parents had given to her before they died in that tragic accident. The last item she was given before the big argument. He knew she blamed herself for what happened. None of it was her fault of course, but he wasn't able to convince that fact to her.

He helped her drag out her jewelry armoire so they could get a better peek. Pulling out the drawers and throwing them aside she instantly went for a latch toward the back. She pulled out a small drawer and the only thing in it was a small locket with a picture of her and her parents and an old ring that had belonged to her great grandmother and had been passed down through three generations. Both priced positions that she would never part with.

"I didn't know there was a secret compartment in your jewelry box."

"I meant to tell you, but a girl's got to keep some secrets."

"Get your things together," he stated sympathetically. "I don't want to be here in case that person decides to head back."

"I thought you wanted to catch them?"

"Looking at this place," he explained. "I won't feel safe until you and the others are where I can keep an eye on you."

"Who do you think is doing all this?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but the one lead we have right now, is Dickie. So we'll start there. In the meantime, we will all compare notes, maybe we can figure something out."

"It's strange though."

"What is?"

"Doesn't it seem weird how at the very same time Hayley and Ellie were being run down, my home was being ransacked?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

"Do you think it's more than one person?" she asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I think we better hurry."

* * *

Bob pulled up to the drive way just as a patrol car pulled in behind him and Angie got out with her bags.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" she asked worry apparent in her voice. "Where's Janet?"

Hayley walked over and took her bags from her as the two women made their way toward the front door. "Hold it, no one goes in until we've made a full sweep of the house." On that note everyone groaned and the three women were forced to stay with the police officer until he was finished.

"Okay all clear," Bob announced strutting back over to them. "Now, let's all go inside and we'll talk."

"I want answers now," she demanded.

"Look standing out here is not a safe thing to do," Bob expressed. "Let's go inside and we'll wait for Zack and the others."

"The others meaning…"

"Meaning, Janet and Cody," Bob explained.

"What do you mean not safe?" she asked as an afterthought.

"Ladies, please…" he pleaded pointing toward the front door. "After you."

The three women took his cue and headed inside the house. As everyone put their bags down Haley ushered them all into the kitchen for some coffee. The next hour was chaotic at best, another officer had pulled up and now they were told two officers would be watching the house at all times. Zack pulled up with Cody and Janet and everyone was hunkered down for the night.

"Okay let's get this conversation started."

* * *

AN: This was long in coming but I hope it peeked your interest for the rest of the story. :)


End file.
